Guardian of Star
by Starcoshipper13
Summary: A dynamic duo find that they can always trust each other to have a good time fighting monsters and just goofin' around while discovering their true loves along the way.But something... evil, more powerful than Ludo. With this new enemy, Toffee even looks up to his devious and malevolent plans.
1. Chapter 1

Marco woke up one morning not prepared for what the day would later bring; whether it may be a pop quiz, or, as unusual and ludicrous as it may seem, a magical princess from another dimension. He walked to school as he usually would, and as always he got there a 7:55 and nodded at Jackie Lynn Thomas at 7:56. He was pretty content with himself and decided today would be a great, normal, non-interdimensional day. Boy was he wrong.

During class Ms. Skullnick was lecturing the class on something or another. Marco was (again) thinking about how he was seen at school, as the 'Safe Kid'. He was always trying to change his image, and as he was plotting a way to do that, and attract Jackie at the same time; the PA system called out "Marco Diaz to the Principal's Office, Marco Diaz to the Principal's Office". He tried to walk as casually as he could to the front and said " _Ooohhh_ , it looks like someone's it trouble!" the excitement dripping from every word, "I guess everyone who voted me 'Safest Kid' is feeling pretty embarrassed right about now." He then whispered to Ms. Skullnick, "Do I need a hall pass?" Huh. And he wonders why he's the 'Safe Kid'. Skullnick just tells him to go. When he gets to the Principal, he was informed that the girl behind him was a new foreign exchange student and she needed a guide, a responsible, never take chances type. At the end of his speech he says to Marco, and no better than our very own 'Safe Kid'! He tries to argue that he's a 'Misunderstood Bad-Boy', and other things to explain he's not safe. But he gets to guide the new girl anyways.

He found after months of forming an unbreakable friendship with the girl, who he didn't believe at first to be a Magical Princess from another Dimension, but was soon corrected. Her name was Star Butterfly, and was absolutely stunning. Her beautiful locks of golden-blonde hair, almost as long as she was tall, the sapphire blue eyes that could get he could easily get accidentally lost in, the marks on either cheek of her face that would change from hearts to skulls, to hourglasses to represent her mood, and her inner beauty that intoxicated him. However, whenever he found himself thinking this way, he started to think to himself " _I can't like Star, isn't it wrong to like your best friend? Besides, I already like Jackie. Right?"_

"Hey Marco! Marco! MarcoMarcoMarcoMarco!" Star on the outside of his bedroom door, kept trying to get his attention, but Marco on the inside was determined to get to work on school, and plan something special for Jackie when he heard Star shout "RAINBOW ICE-CREAM DOOR DESTRUCTION!" and the door was pretty much vaporized. Marco scrambled to hide what he was doing but Star was too fast. She peeked over his shoulder and started to groan with boredom as she lay down on his bed. "Uh, Marco, why are you making _another_ list? Just ask her already!" Marco however, as always, gave her reasons as to why what he was doing was more _efficient_ , or just better. "Star, if I told how I really feel in one fell swoop, I would die of embarrassment, and I imagine she would too. It's for our own safety." Star just answered with her usual "Ok, _Wildman._ " Whenever she said that Marco would blush furiously, and feel butterflies in his stomach; and he didn't know why. But, she seemed to like the nick name she gave him, so he didn't care.

She was starting to get up and leave when an interdimensional portal opened and Ludo and his gang of misfits entered quickly. Marco tried to get up and get into his fighting stance, but his chair spun and he lost balance, causing him to tumble to the ground. Star was already in her stance when she asked, "Ludo, when will you just give up? Marco and I kick butt, and it's usually yours!" Marco jumped up right at the end of her question, and agreed with a short and sweet "Yeah!" Ludo replied "Hmm, I dunno, maybe when I GET THE WAND, YOU FOOLS, I WAS DISTRACTING THEM!" Halfway through what he was saying, his little skull hat fell off center a little, covering most of his face. All his monsters gave an "OOOHH" and started for the wand. Star blasted some while yelling "GLITTERY CUPCAKE LASER", or the classic "MEGA NARWHAL BLAST", while Marco was using his expertise on karate he'd gained while being a green belt… with a stripe. After the battle was done, Ludo gave his usual losing speech, and Star just punted him through the portal. Marco and Star decided to celebrate their 50th consecutive wins against Ludo and his army, with a movie night and nachos.

Marco awoke the next morning on the couch and felt weirdly at peace, and great amounts of joy. He looked down and saw Star laying on him. Obviously she had fallen asleep on him during the movie. He saw that Star was smiling, and knew she was having a good dream, and decided not to wake her. He noticed his mom's car keys were still not here, this being because the Diaz parents left for the weekend on Friday, so he tried to go back to sleep. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of Star, and he was ecstatic the entire time.

When they both started to wake up it was to the sound of keys unlocking the door. They both jumped into their most innocent sitting positions after realizing what they looked like they were cuddling. When the door opened, Mrs. Diaz asked "How's your weekend so far, kids?" Marco just asked why they were here early, and Mr. Diaz replied with "Well, I thought I booked a two nights, three day stay, and accidentally booked a one night." He then noticed the red tint on both the kid's faces and asked "What were YOU kids doing to kill the time?" a sly smile directed at Marco. The smile told him they looked suspicious and a little embarrassed. Marco just started stuttering "W…we just h…had a harm…harmless mov-" he hadn't even finished his sentence when Star interrupted him and said a little less revealing of the embarrassing way the two had fallen asleep watching movies and eating nachos, "We just watched some movies and came down to finish them." Mr. Diaz looked at them and just smiled at his obviously love-struck son. Marco sunk into the couch and groaned a little. Star just looked at him with curiosity and asked "Why were you so embarrassed? I am I embarrassing?" she sounded a bit hurt. "No Star, it's just that you kind of, um… slept on me and I felt a little bit, you know…" Star realized he was kind of embarrassed with her, not because of her. He was blushing and was otherwise pale.

The next day at school a carriage engulfed in fire reached the front entrance. A figure started to walk towards the classroom that Star was in. He walked in and the fire went out, he started to float and reached down to put his hand down in front of Star. He ended up outside being escorted back to his carriage with Star repeating "No" she then said "Tom, we've been apart for so long now, I don't want to do anything with you anymore!" Then while Tom was arguing that he had changed, Marco leapt into action, and Karate chopped Tom's hand off. Tom's temper was drained at that point. One of the things he was conversing with Star about was that he got a life coach, and the coach came to help him gain back his temper. Star began to warn Marco not to try to 'Karate' him, when Tom came out and asked Star a particularly bad question, if you asked Marco, it being if Star wanted to join him for the Blood Moon Ball, he even went into detail to explain that it only occurred every 667 years.

Tom then proceeded to leave, and gave Star a little bell, that when rung would summon a carriage that would take her to the underworld where the Ball would take place. A few hours later Star began to prepare for the Ball. Marco walked in and Star told him to cover his eyes because she was changing. He accidentally saw her bare skin and his face became entirely red and his pupils dilated he couldn't help but feel awe and butterflies. He opened his eyes a tad and again was welcomed by her snow white and soft skin. He mostly imagined it was soft as he had no experience in that department. When she was done she requested him to give her his honest opinion. When his eyes opened his mind swirled, and the most intelligent and non-feelings revealing sentence he could produce was "Star… you look… amazing…" his mind began to wander, to create fantasies. "Don't go." Marco whispered. "I'm totally going." She whispered back, a smile plastered on her reddening face. She never noticed how good he looked…

By the time she was ready to dance with Tom, she decided Tom hadn't changed much, and worse, she felt she came with the wrong person, but who was the right one? Tom left to fix the piece of music right as the Co-Host of the Ball explained that "the Blood Moon chose a lucky couple to have their souls bound for the rest of eternity." Just then her hand was gotten a hold of, and the mysterious stranger pulled her together just as the red light shone on them. She and he began to dance, and Star was entranced by the grace, and wonder that the stranger radiated over her. "Star?" Star looked straight into the man's eyes and asked in a passionate way, "How did you know my name?" The man's replied coolly and casually, "It's me, Marco!" Star just looked at him in confusion and exclaimed "MARCO! What are you doing here!?" Tom came to dance not yet realizing the two had already been chosen and bonded , but when he did he looked angry; neither realized that the way he seemed didn't truly represent his seething rage. After that incident with freezing Tom, and the small realization of what Star needed they moved closer in terms of their friendship.

A year later Marco and Star found their soul mates. Each other. They were absolutely infatuated with each other. The only problem is that they don't want to fully acknowledge the fact that their chemistry is next level. Marco again invited Star to a cheesy horror movie movie-night, and before the movie started Marco made Nachos but when he returned to the couch, Star wasn't there. He went looking around the room but eventually decided she just went to the bathroom. When he sat down, Star leapt out from behind the couch, and Marco kind of whisper screamed at her sudden appearance. He decided that he would get revenge… in the form of tickles. He jumped on her and he began to tickle her, her response, was a squeal. She again fell asleep, but this time they were ok with the Diaz's seeing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marco's POV**

I was dimension-hopping with Star when I noticed how far she's matured… both mentally and, much to my surprise… and pleasure I have to say, physically. She started to get her curves a little bit after her 'Mewberty' incident. I'm still confused about whether or not I like Star, or Jackie. I snapped out of my daze and realized that Star was asking me a question. "How do you feel about me, Marco? I mean I know you like me as a friend, but nothing… um… you know… more?" with the last part she blushed. "W-well, y-y-you see Star, I, uh, I do like you… AS A F-FRIEND… as a friend." I replied nervously, while trying not to sound mean. She looked over and said to me "Good, good." the blush fading from her face. Once we got home; I went up into my room and started chewing myself out. I thought that that could have been it! She could've loved me the way I do her. I felt like such a dork, and an idiot. She was even acting a bit sad when I told her that! I think she likes me!

 **Star's POV**

When I got home with Marco, I began to cry in my room. "Marco doesn't like me? Why doesn't he like me? Is it because of Oskar? I only said that to see how he would react!" I whispered solemnly. Then I remembered how nervous and red he was, like I hit something! I walked down the hall to Marco's room only to hear his whispers of desperation and anger towards himself! Before I could open the door and tell him, I heard him say that I like him! How does he know? "Marco?" I reached out through the closed door, small tears of fear of what he would think. I mean we love each other, it obvious, but not in a romantic way. It's kinda like family. _But he's so cute, I just wanna kiss him!_ I thought. My face burned up at the thought. After sounds of scurrying and desperate cleaning, Marco answered with a "Yeah Star?" I could almost feel his cringe at a failed attempt at being suave. He thought he failed anyways, I still think he's adorable. "Can I come in? I _wanna_ taaalllkkkk!" I said bubbly as-per usual.

 **No-One's POV**

Marco hesitated to open the door, worried if he wouldn't be ready for what lies ahead. Star though was determined to get Marco's feelings toward her, no matter what(without hurting him, though, I mean she LOVES him). "Marco, I-I just wanna t-t-talk about our relationship, More specifically, it's cliché romance plot," she said jokingly. "Well, if y-you say so," Marco said pulling at his collar as if he were burning up. He then promptly fell on his bed due to what Star said next. "Personally, I like rom-coms…" She was acting more confidently, trying to get any type of interest that Marco might have, to show. She walked towards him, purposely showing off the way Mewberty affected for hips, particularly how wide they were. Her waist was perfectly small, too wrapping the whole thing up. "St-Sta-ack-Star?" Marco was definitely flustered. " _Perfect!"_ Star thought. She was definitely one of, or the most beautiful girl Marco had ever seen, and he was wondering what was happening. She then saw his confusion, and mistook it for embarrassment and stopped. "Marco, what wrong" She asked nervously and obviously surprised at how he was taking this. "What's this for Star? Why are you suddenly acting so weird?" She eyed him suspiciously, and continued to talk. "Marco, I've been getting the same feelings I get for Oskar… with you. I don't know who I like more!" She collapsed on his bed next to him. "Star, you could tell me anything, you know that," he told her; now that he knew what was up he knew how much she hurt. He was, after all, suffering the same. "Yeah, well, I thought you would hate me after! Wait, do you hate me now!? I knew I was taking this too quickly!" She started to ramble, and Marco decided to show her his own feelings. "Star, you are right about one thing, and that is how quick you tried to take this, but you are wrong about me hating you. It's actually quite the opposite, I feel the same way." Star lifted her head from the pillow and looked him in his deep, chocolate eyes and smiled so wide you'd swear it was impossible. He reacted by hugging her and whispering "Hugs!"

 **Time Skip~4 Months Star's POV**

Marco and I have been dating for four months now, and so far this is the healthiest, most fun relationship I've ever been in! We go to the Carnival, the mall, movies, anything! He loves me so much, and I love him more. "Maarrccoo? Will you come in please?" I cooed. I had something special planned for him; I knew he would love it. "Yes, Star, I'll be right up once I'm done training for today." He responded. I just can't get enough of his sweet voice! Once, I'd heard him sing and play "One Call Away" on his guitar. He played so well! Marco never told me he had any musical talent! We sat and star gazed as he sang and taught me about stars. I asked him which star he loved the most, which constellation always caught his eye. He told me that his favorite is the one sitting next him. That was one of the best nights ever. He came into my room as I recalled these memories, and laid down cuddling; reminiscing our past. I then cut to the chase. "Marco, I know how hard you've been working for your black belt Master Stripe, so I recorded one of our fights with Ludo, and…" Marco's face became the image of excitement, "and YOU GOT IT!" I said thrusting a box, encased with velvet and a key lock. Marco looked puzzled, and then a face of utter happiness took over. He looked at his necklace he had and got a key he received the first day of Karate, his Sensei told him to keep it close to his heart, and he stored it in his locket. He then opened the box and looked at me, his eyes glossy from the tears of joy that would no doubt come. Something changed in his eyes, quickly, and soon a deep passion replaced his joy. He took his hand and placed it gently on my waist, I felt shivers, the other cradling my head before the kiss. I squealed in pleasure as his mouth found it way to my neck. I turned off the lights and we went to sleep shortly after.

 **Marco's POV**

Star and I have been loving life and each other. I can't imagine life without her anymore, I am fully willing to sacrifice anything to keep her safe, _to let her live and learn to love again_. I don't plan on dying anytime soon, but I would gladly give my life before seeing Star lose her's. I wish I could just… somehow show her. There are no words; I just want to make her life perfect!


End file.
